Freedom
by Sarah'sStory
Summary: *Summary inside*
1. Blast From the Past

**What happens when Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Utau Tsukiyomi, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and Yaya Yuiki, spys working for Dark Jewel, meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukia Soma, Tadase Hotori, and Kairi Sanjo? Romance perhaps? *Rating May Change!***

**I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, Nadeshiko would be real, Ikuto and Amu would be together, as well as the other couples in the summary, and there would be a heck of a lot more Rimahiko moments. They might even be the main couple.**

Amu's POV

"Your mission, if you choose to accept," the director says as he hands me the flash drive.

"I accept," I say.

"Very well, this will be your hardest mission yet. I will give you a brief summary. You will be going with a team to Seiyo High School in Tokyo, Japan," I could already see why this mission was going to be hard. I grew up in Japan. Tokyo is my hometown. I also used to go to Seiyo Elementary.

"I can tell that you already see the difficulty in this mission. We will be picking your team. You will not have a say in that. You will however be the team leader. The rest of the information is in the flash drive," I nodded my head and stood up to leave. I was at the door when Tsukasa stopped me.

"You know what will happen if you and your team fail me again, Leader,"

"Yes," I replied. What happened last time won't happen again. We failed our mission and Tsukasa had us all beaten. It was a near death experience. One of my team members _did_ die. I won't let it happen again.

I left and went to my room. Well, it wasn't exactly a room. It _looked_ like a room, but it wasn't. It was my cell. They keep you in here and make sure that you don't try to escape. They make it more comfortable so that you don't think about escaping, but I think about it all the time. The truth is I don't have any real reason to escape. There's nothing on the other side of those doors that makes me want to get up and leave.

You aren't supposed to have friends in the agency. You aren't supposed to have friends outside of the agency either for that matter. I wasn't too heart- broken when my team mate died. We don't make connections or talk about anything personal.

I don't have a permanent team. All I have is a permanent ranking. I'm always group leader. He calls it team leader. We aren't really a team though. All we are is a bunch of orphaned teenagers that got unlucky. We don't even know each other's names. When I have a team they call me Leader.

Second in command is Co-Leader. First agent is simply Agent 1. And our second agent is Agent 2. If we have a third (Which is only on really hard missions) they are called Agent 3. We literally make no connections what so ever.

Our main enemy is an agency called Pure Power. We call them the Power Plus's. They have a great amount of power, but it's nothing compared to ours. We are an agency that is made of girls only. Most people would take that to be a weakness. It is our greatest strength.

I used to be Amu Hinamori. The cool and spicy girl at Seiyo Elementary school in Tokyo, Japan. Now I'm Leader. The Dark Jewel's best leading Agent. I have no desire to do anything other than to serve Tsukasa and my team. I have only failed my mission one time. I will never fail another mission.

Rima's POV

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it," Tsukasa says. What kind of question is that? Everyone knows what will happen if you don't accept. Your deemed unfit and have to do training over again.

Training was the worst time of my life. They have this impossible obstacle course and you have to beat three levels. Each one gets harder than the last. It doesn't matter if you're at the hardest level there is. They just add a trampoline that you have to jump on or something.

"I accept," I didn't see a flash drive.

"You will have to find Leader A.H.," Tsukasa says as if he can read my mind. I wouldn't put it past him to be able to.

"You will be Co-Leader of the mission. Make sure to tell her that. You know what will happen if you fail. Don't disappoint me Co-Leader," Tsukasa says.

"I won't," I say. I get up and leave. I've had to be on a mission with Leader A.H. before. She's nice-ish. She's a fair leader, but will not tolerate a) betrayal b) failure c) falling into a trap, and the thing that she's most strict about is d) falling in love.

I go into her room after knocking.

"Co-Leader R.H.! Welcome. What can I do for you?" Leader says.

"I'm here for the mission. Do you know who the others are?"

"No, I'm waiting for them right now. Would you like to sit down?" See what I mean. A nice, fair leader.

"Sure. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," she replies.

"How come none of us can know anything about each other?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I really don't know. All I know is that we can't share anything about each other," she replies. A second later Agent 3 Y.Y. comes in. Agent 1 U.T. follows her. We all wait for a while and finally Agent 2 N.F. comes in.

"All right. It's time to view the flash drive," Leader says calmly. Looks like she's not expecting anyone else. To be truthful I wasn't expecting a third agent. This mission must be really hard.

Leader plugs in the flash drive to her laptop. Tsukasa appears on the screen.

"_Agents, you all are probably wondering why there are five agents on this mission. As Leader had been told, this will be a very hard mission for all of you."_ A picture of a school pops up on the screen.

"_You will all have to attend this school. Here comes the tricky part. Seeing as this school is Seiyo High School, in Tokyo, Japan, you will all have to go as your real names." _We've never even told anyone our real names before. And what is Tsukasa thinking having us go back to the school that we've all grown up in?! I know that we've all grown up in this school because he said that we would have to go by our real names.

That means that I will have to take off my disguise too! Right now my hair is long, straight, dark red hair. I have green eyes. My natural hair is long, curly, blonde hair. My real eyes are honey colored brown. I was the girl that they all referred to as the _doll _of the school. I literally looked just like a blonde little doll.

I can see the shock on the other girls' faces too. I wonder what they will look like once their done. Leader's hair is shoulder length curly black hair. She has dark blue eyes. Agent 1's hair is long straight brown hair. She always has it down. Agent 2's hair is elbow length, and bright pink. She has pink eyes. Agent 3's hair is shoulder length curly, blonde hair. She has light brown eyes.

"_You will leave tomorrow. I hope that you all _don't _get to know each other too well. All of your covers will be compromised. After this mission, you will all be retiring from the agency. Your mission is to have your cover at Seiyo High School. Once they have accepted you, you will form a club called the Sweet Devils. Your club will be able to get out of school whenever they please, so you will be able to go on missions there. As I said you will retire out of the agency. That is every Dark Jewel's dream come true. But you will still work for me. You will not have to come back to the agency, but if you fail one of your missions, then you will have someone come over and deliver your punishment."_

"_Your tickets and clothes will be at the front office on your way out. Simply state your real names and they will hand you your supplies. Enjoy your last night in Dark Jewel headquarters. Unless you fail your mission, this will be the last time you have to see me. Goodbye agents. I will miss you. I picked you all for this assignment because you are all the number one in your ranking. Enjoy freedom. As long as you don't screw up, you may be able to have it forever," _And then the screen went black.

"You heard him; Take off your wigs/contacts. That would be now," Leader says. I obediently take off my wig and let my curly blonde hair fall down. The others are doing the same. I take out my contacts. I look around me. Here standing in front of me, are the people I never thought I would see ever again. Amu Hinamori, my best friend, Utau Tsukiyomi, my other best friend, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, my old rival/friend, and Yaya Yuiki, my friend. All from Seiyo Elementary.


	2. Shock

Nagihiko's POV

I woke up and walked to my door. There it was. My new mission. I bet I'm going to have to do it with Agent's I.K., K.S., T.H., and K.S. I know, there are two agent K.S.'s. Our names are based off of our initials, and as it turns out there initials are the same. I once me an agent N.F. There name wasn't Nagihiko Fujisaki. I know because that's my name and there was no way that they would have my name.

I pick up the envolope. There's a flash drive and a note in it.

_Your team will arrive soon. Expect four other Agents. This will be one of your hardest missions yet. Do not fail me. You know what will happen if you do._

_~Aruto_

Great. It's going to be one of our hardest missions yet. Well, that's just frickn' awesome. If we fail the mission, then we get beaten to a pulp. And in order to keep that from happening, we have to do a lot of really hard work!

A knock on the door signifies that the other agents are here. I open it up, and sure enough, here they are.

"Hello I.T., K.S.'s, and T.H.," I say politely.

"Hey N.F., Nice to see you. Still work out every day?" K.S. asks. (Kukai)

"You know it," I reply.

We stop talking and put the flash drive into my laptop. We would be using I.T's laptop, but he accidentally spilled pop on it while we were in the middle of a fight, so now we have to use mine.

Aruto's face appears on the screen.

_"Hello. Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to infultrate Seiyo High School. I'm just kidding. You really have no choice what so ever. You will have to use your real names and identities. Your luggage is at the office. If you complete this mission succesfully, then you will be free from headquarters. All you have to do is get accepted by your peers._

_"You will get more missions at Seiyo High. Once you get accepted by your peers, you will have to create a club. It's name will be Deadly Saints. Haha! Like the twist? It doesn't matter._

_"Once you've got your club, you will be able to leave school whenever you want. This will be usefull, so you will have missions at the school. You will still have to report to me, and if you fail a mission, then you will have someone sent over to personally punish you._

_"That is all. I hope you enjoy your last night in Pure Power headquarters."_

Then the screen went black.

"You heard him. Take off your disguises," I.T. said. We obediantly do so. I take off my wig and let my long purple hair fall down. I take out my blue contacts.

I look around me. In front of me are the four people I never thought that I'd see again. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my best friend, Kukai Soma, my other best friend, Tadase Hotori, my rival/friend, and Kairi Sanjo, my friend.

Ikuto's POV

Just great. Another mission. Well, I wasn't really paying much attention. I only listen to key words such as 'you will be going to:' at which I heard Seiyo High School. Other things such as 'Your covers will be:' at which I heard your real identities. And finnaly 'If you succesfully complete this mission:' to which my reward was: "You will be free from Pure Power's headquarters".

I already like this mission. I look around me after ordering everyone to take off their disguises. Looky what I have here. My best friend, my _other_ best friend, my friend, and my _other _friend.

The only way this could get better is if the girls suddenly showed up.

Rima's POV

"AMU?!" I screamed.

"RIMA?!" she screams back.

"OMG! This is so wonderful! How have you all been?" Utau says. I stop my screaming to listen to what she said and actually think about it. This is what I always do. I stop and analyze the question.

Apart from the god awful training, and the fact that I was missing my best friends, well, I was doing great. I only failed one mission. I guess that should be my answer.

"Apart from the training, I've been great! How have you been?" I ask.

"I'm good! I only failed one mission. Do you know what happens if you fail a mission?" She asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Yeah," Yaya replies.

"Unfortunatley," Nadeshiko says.

"Of course. We wouldn't have gotten this mission if we hadn't found out yet. There's too much at stake for Tsukasa to leave it all to chance. He had to find a way to reinforce his and our efforts," Amu says logically. Man I missed her.

_The next day_

Still Rima's POV

We packed our toiletrees and headed for the door. The rest of our luggage was there. The only thing the guy security guards (the agents are girls, the sucurity guards are guys) don't like to pack are our personal buisness.

"What do you want?" One of the guards asks.

"We're going on a mission. We need our luggage. Agent's Leader A.H., Co-Leader R.M., Agent 1 U.T., Agent 2 N.F., and Agent 3 Y.Y." she told the guard.

"Here you are. Good luck on your mission. And congrats on leaving headquarters!" the guard next to him says.

"Thank you!" Utau replies.

"How did he know about us leaving headquarters?" I ask once we were out of spy hearing range.

"I don't know. Maybe he's seen it before," Amu replies. Man I miss the old her. Of course, we've all changed since we came here, but I still miss her.

We get on the airplane and head for Tokyo airport. After two hours we arrive. Yaya hails a taxi, and we get in. It takes us about five minutes to get to the house we will be staying in.

It's huge. It looks a lot like Nadeshiko's old house. But of course it isn't. It's a normal style traditional Japenese style.

"Wow, it's huge!" Yaya says.

"It reminds me of home," Nadeshiko says. We go into the house and the inside looks nothing like Nadeshiko's old home. It's completely modern. As a matter of fact, it's a little techy if you ask me.

"On second thought," Nadeshio says.

"Come on girls. We have to get unpacked and get our uniforms from the school headmaster. He said that he's a friend of Tsukasa's," Amu said.

We all obediantly did as we were told.

The next day, we all headed to Seiyo High. It wasn't that far away. Just a couple of blocks. We walk in confidently, even if it's the middle of the day. We go to the office and request to speak with the headmaster. The secretary obediantly lets us in.

"Hello. I've been expecting you. Here are your school uniforms. I already told the teachers that you four would be arriving tomorrow. Your club is already being built as we speak," the headmaster says(I was too lazy to think up a name for him).

"Thank you. May we have our scedules?" Amu asks politely.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I couldn't manage to get you in all of the same classes, so you'll have to live with just being in the same homeroom, study hall, and of course, lunch and break," the man tells us as he hands us our scedules.

Homeroom was first. Then health. After that was math. I was in double advanced. Well, funny how that worked out. Since I was in double advanced, I wouldn't actually be forced to take it if we had to go on a mission. It would be a college course, and I wasn't going to college.

After math came science. Funny, I had my science teacher as my homeroom teacher. Then it was lunch. After lunch was study hall. After that was break. Next was traditional dancing/singing. And finally after that was P.E. Then I didn't technically have to take any more classes to finnish High School, so I didn't have any. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Naighiko's POV

We went to the school first thing in the morning. Mr. Harumi was the headmaster's name.

"Hello. I've been expecting you. Here are your school uniforms. I already told the teachers that you four would be arriving tomorrow. Your club is already being built as we speak," Mr. Harumi said.

"Thanks, do you have our scedules?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, here they are. I wasn't able to get you into all of the same classes, but I was able to get you into the same homeroom, study hall, and of course, lunch and break," Mr. Harumi replied.

I took my scedule and looked it over. Home room, health, double advanced math, science, then lunch. After that came study hall, and after that, break. Next was traditional dancing/singing, and finally P.E. After that I was free to go to our 'house'. Or whatever missions we have.

Rima's POV

We were standing outside of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to tell us to come in. Then suddnely I felt people coming twards us. I nudged Amu and she simply nodded and nudged Utau, who nudged Nadeshiko, who finally nudged Yaya.

Yaya turned around and nearly shrieked. She ran at whoever it was, and that scared me so I turned around and the others followed suit. What we saw nearly shocked us to death.

**Sarah-Chan: Sorry, guys! I meant to update sooner. I just couldn't think up any inspiration :(**

**Ikuto: Yeah right, your just a procastinator.**

**Amu: No need to be so harsh on her, Ikuto!**

**Rima: This isn't even your fanfiction!**

**Nagihiko: You just want to spend more time with me, Rima-chan...**

**Rima: *Deadly Aura Surrounds Her* NEVER! *Brings out Shuricans***

**Nagihiko: *Runs for Life* AHHHH! Don't kill me! You know I cant hurt you!**

**Ikuto: Sarah-Chan? *Asks sweetly***

**Sarah-Chan: What do you want playboy?**

**Ikuto: An Amuto fanfic...**

**Sarah-Chan: No! I'm devoted to Rimahiko's! *Overly Dramatic***

**Amu: Thanks Sarah-Chan! I really didn't want to be stuck with him! :)**

**Ikuto *Takes Amu Away***

**Amu: *Screams with terror and secret Pleasure***

**Charas: Although we can't be in this fanfiction, we'll still say the disclaimer! Sarah-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters! That right goes to Peach Pit!**

**Yaya: Please Review!**


End file.
